


H

by Kiloueka



Category: NieR: Automata (Video Game)
Genre: Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Gen, crackfic, feral androids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-19 09:14:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22708519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiloueka/pseuds/Kiloueka
Summary: AU where instead of Adam finding canon 9S after Grun, he finds Stinky.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 6
Collections: Feral Androids





	H

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MeetTheTank](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeetTheTank/gifts).



> Don't ask.

**2B:** Where is 9S!?

 **Adam:** Ah thank goodness you have arrived, please take him back he’s ruining the pure white aesthetics of my beloved city with his…slime.

_Adam steps aside to reveal Stinky in a cage snarling and gnawing at the bars. He hisses when he sees 2B._

**2B:** You son of a–WHAT DID YOU DO TO HIM?

 **Adam:** Me? Oh dear no I found him this way. I would never resort to punishment this…brutish. You see, the intriguing thing about this is that he would not respond as expected to any of my–

_Stinky breaks free from the cage and attacks Adam._

**Adam:** Ugh, do you see why this is such an issue for me? It really puts a wrench in my plans, I had an entire speech rehearsed and everything. _And_ he kept slipping off the poles each time I tried to impale him to the wall!

 **2B:** …

 **Adam:** Now, please, take him back and we can have our brilliant battle to the death once I’ve cleaned the place up. 

**2B:** … actually you can keep him.

 **Adam:** Excuse me?

 **2B:** You heard me. Finders keepers, it’s only fair.

 **Adam:** No, no, you have it all wrong, he belongs to _you_ it would be rude of me to keep him for myself.

_Stinky is busy flinging slime-coated white chunks at both Adam and 2B._

**2B:** 9S is not my property, but he does seem happy here so you two should get to know each other better.

_2B slowly backs toward the exit._

**2B:** Have fun you two. I may come back to check on him once you’ve given him a bath.

_2B enters the elevator, leaving Adam to be gnawed on by Stinky._


End file.
